The preparation of fajitas requires that the meat have various spices, including chili and pepper, incorporated therein, and then the meat must be fried in deep fat over a wood fire so that the wood smoke permeates the fajitas during the cooking process. Accordingly, proper preparation of fajitas requires an outdoor fire, such as associated with a barbecue grill.
It is desirable to have several meat dishes, as for example, barbecued chicken and beef ribs, to supplement the fajitas. A few cooked sausages further enhance any gathering. It is therefore desirable to be able to simultaneously cook fajitas in a frying pan while simultaneously barbecuing several other foods.
The cooking of fajitas requires a carefully controlled temperature in order to distribute the flavor of the peppers and spices throughout the meat while at the same time incorporating the wood smoke flavor into the food product. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to utilize a cooking apparatus for simultaneously cooking fajitas and barbecuing various other meat products in the same apparatus while achieving the above desirable cooking features.